Gaara x Lee: drabble by the heart beat
by Batty Angel
Summary: various drabble starring our lovable eyebrowful and eyebrowless couple, Lee and Gaara! Yaoi/shonen-ai/basicaly boy-love all around
1. Chapter 1

Gaara's POV

I really wonder about you.

How you are able to smile the way you do. The way you move even after falling face first onto the ground after tripping over that rock. How do you manage to have such large eyes and look so adorable. How are you able to be so strong and yet so gentle at the same time. You have the touch that had first gave me pain in our first fight, yet had the ability to heal and give me comfort.

How do you manage to do it all?


	2. Who gave Lee COFFEE?

When we dance it feels so wonderful.

Well at least when I dance. You mostly give me a long almost 'freaked-out' stare as I jump all over our bedroom to this cheerful music.

"Please stop, you look moronic."

KYA! His mono toned voice is so cuuuute!

Hrm. Perhaps I shouldn't have had that double coffee... oh well!

"Dance with me Gaara-chan!"

I bounce over to my red head as he begins to inch backwards and into a wall.

Ah yes he shall dance.

"Lee! Nooooo!"

Thus the reason why Lee shouldn't be given coffee at 3 in the morning.


	3. Loving

Kiss followed by another kiss. It began like the touches of feathers and soon became and ocean of passionate emotions.

"Lee..." The words whispered through the pale mouth, breathing in the scent of his lover.

Lee moved down with a trail of kisses before stopping at the stomach, hands caressing Gaara's sides and let out a content sigh at the sight before him.

"Beautiful."

Gaara let out a gasp as Lee traveled lower, feeling his face heat up as he raked his pale fingers through the strands of silky ebony hair.

"Lee..."

'_...I love you...'_


	4. The Warmth of his hands

Gaara felt the hand in his grasp, feeling the texture of the bandages and soaking in the warmth of Lee. His heart felt like butterflies panicking and fluttering all around his insides. He knew, no matter how much he'd denied it, that his face had already turned pink from the small growing excitement in his heart. He almost couldn't believe that moments ago, Lee had accepted his confession. Gaara was accepted by the one person who had stained his heart since their first meeting. He had never felt so free before. He had never felt so loved as before when they shared his first kiss.

Gaara could have died with happiness when his turned his head to see Lee staring at him with loving eyes. Squeezing the hand in his grasp, Gaara knew he never wanted to let go.


	5. From Ugly to Strength

Lee felt more confident than ever.

In the past he had been picked on for not being able to certain ninjutsu skills, along side his looks - making fun of his eye brows, his eyes and hair. Lee felt so ugly. But when training with Gai-sensei, he had felt a little strength grow inside himself even though people continued to pick on him. Even when Sakura, his first crush, called him names - Lee still felt that strength in his heart grow little by little. Every year that went by, he could feel himself become more and more stronger by the day...

And now THE day has come.

The green spandexed boy ran up to the short red head and used every bit of confidence within himself to tell the boy named Gaara everything.

"Gaara-san! I have liked you for some time now and... I love you! Will you please go out with me!"

What Lee didn't realize was he had shouted all that out, causing Gaara a blank-shock expression. But it soon grew into a small smile.

"Okay."

Lee could have jumped to the moon right then and there.


	6. I guess Lee is afraid of Mice

"Lee it's just a mouse..."

"It's okay Gaara-san!" Both Lee and Gaara were standing on the table, poor Gaara was being held bridal style by an obviously scared Lee.

"I shall protect you with my life! If I fail then I shall do a thousand press ups before going into combat with death itself to bring you back"

"Lee... it's touching. Really it is... but it's still just a mouse."

"OH GOD IT'S MOVING!"

Gaara sighed, it was just another one of those days.


	7. oh I do love to be beside the sea

Gaara loved the beach. The breeze was cooling, the air smelt of comforting salt and the sand was smooth between his fingers. He had already spent the time building his very own sand-kingdom with a statue of himself in the centre, and was now closing his eyes to listen to the waves crash. It was all so wonderful.

"Gaara! You should come in the water, it feels great!"

When Gaara opened his eyes he saw the grinning Lee with nothing but swim shorts on, clinging on the very toned body ...which was currently covered with droplets of ocean water that glittered in the sun, highlighting Lees tanned skin.

Yes, Gaara enjoyed the beach very much.


	8. LeeGaa Kiddies!

(A/N: just so you know, they're kids in this one... don't ask why, just bathe in the wonderful randomness known as Alternative Universe XD)

Gaara sighed, looking very close to tears.

"What is it Gaara?" Lee couldn't stand to see he red head upset.

"Kankuro... is sitting... on..."

"What is it Gaara, please tell me!"

Gaara then burst out wailing "HE'S SITTING ON TEDDY-CHAN!"

Thus Lee fell face forward into the ground.

"What?"

"Teddy-Chan is getting squished by Kankuro's ugly sleeping butt and Temari said I'm not allowed to sand-squish him, otherwise I won't be allowed to have any moon pies."

Gaara pouted as Lee entered super hero mode.

"Don't worry Gaara! I'll save your bear-san!

Lee went into the room as Gaara waited outside. Five seconds later, a giant roar belted out loudly.

"WHAT THE F ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE-!"

Lee ran out sprinting with 'Teddy-chan' in his hand.

"Teddy!"

Lee grabbed Gaara's hand, still running.

"Yeah Teddy-chan is fine. Now we gotta go now!"

Ah to be young again.


	9. In the rain for you

Gaara sat in the rain, staring at the door to Lee's house.

He didn't really know why he was here. He knew he had a crush on this older boy in the green spandex, yet he didn't want to tell the boy how he felt. Gaara had heard the boy known as Rock Lee liked some pink haired girl named Sakura.

It just wasn't fair.

Gaara didn't want to go back to the hotel he was staying in, yet he didn't have enough courage to knock on Lee's door.

Gaara shuddered slightly from the cold. He could feel his heart ache, even though Gaara felt that there could be a chance there was also the possibility of being rejected.

"Gaara?"

Gaara blinked and realized that Lee was standing over him with a red umbrella.

"What are you doing here?"

"I..." Gaara could turn back any moment. But...

"I came to see you... Lee."


	10. Perhaps a chance?

Gaara never let anyone in, not since the betrayal from his uncle. Gaara thought that he could live the rest of his life inside his own shell of sand without interference from anyone else. He had killed to prove his existence, to give meaning to why he was here...

But... then the door opened. In truth it was Naruto who had opened that door, to show that a person could change and did not have to stay he was. But even so, the first person who had actually broke in was Lee. Gaara hated how Lee broke in with that powerful kick, making him feel pain for the first time in his life. But now... as he stood watching Lee, he wanted more than anything to be closer to the dark haired boy.

"Lee." Gaara didn't now what to say as those large eyes now focused on him. It took a minute to regain the breath that had trapped itself in his throat.

"I'm... sorry and..."

Gaara was scared to say the next the next words. However Lee broke into the silence, giving Gaara a friendly smile.

"Gaara-san, would you like to join me to go eat some ramen?"

Gaara was stunned but felt his face slightly blush.

"Yes." Gaara nodded as he took the offering bandaged hand into his own.


End file.
